Generally speaking it is preferable that shipping containers be relatively lightweight; and, is perhaps well known, shipping containers, particularly those used in aircraft, must be of lightweight construction. This invention is of a lightweight tough plastic container which includes a relatively thin lid configured to mate with a relatively thin walled receptacle so that the lid and receptacle coact with one another in assembly to reinforce one another when bound together by conventional shipping bands and which lid and receptacle are configured in a waffle-type rigidifying configuration.
This invention, accordingly, provides a simple and inexpensable bandable shipping container which may be of relatively thin and hence relatively pliable plastic material, so as to be light in weight but which is strong by reason of a rigidifying construction which includes mating lid and receptacle surfaces which guard against collapse of the container from inwardly and outwardly applied forces, the receptacle being configured for nesting when empty and being sufficiently strong for stacking when loaded. Generally it is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight container of plastic material adapted for shipping miscellaneous articles within the container and which may be sealed by bands to guard against pilferage.